Hiroshi Nagao
|birth_date= |birth_place= |resides=Osaka, Japan |names=Hiroshi Nagao Nagao Ginga Giant Vabo Makai X |height= |weight= |billed= |trainer=NJPW Dojo Kenzo Suzuki Kotetsu Yamamoto |debut=February 2, 2003 |retired=October 26, 2008 |website= }} is a retired Japanese professional wrestler, perhaps most famous for competing for New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) and Hustle. Throughout Nagao's career, he would compete mainly on the mid-card. Personal life Hiroshi has a background in sports. During his time in school, Hiroshi would play volleyball and basketball due to his tall frame and interests. Hiroshi is a fan of professional wrestling. He looked up to former NWA World Heavyweight Champio Giant Baba who is his favourite wrestler who inspired him to wrestle. This is also the reason why he used the ring name "Giant Vabo". Professional wrestling career New Japan Pro Wrestling (2003–2006) Hiroshi trained under the NJPW Dojo in Japan as a "Young Lion". He was noticed by NJPW because of his size. He was postponed to his debut twice due to injuries. Nagao made his professional debut in February 2003 for NJPW. He would star by forming the "Makai Club" which was a stable that included Hiroshi, named "Makai X" alongside leader Tadao Yasuda and the other Makais. In 2005, Nagao competed in the Young Lion Cup, but was unsuccessful. He was eliminated in the semi-finals by Akiya Anzawa. He then competed in the IWGP U-30 Openweight Title League. However for Hiroshi, he did not score enough points in the league. Towards the end of his run in NJPW, Hiroshi adopted a volleyball gimmick where he would make his entrance wearing a volleyball attire and carry a net of volleyballs, under the ring name "Nagao Ginga". Hiroshi lost his last match in NJPW to Ryushi Yanagisawa. Hustle (2006–2008) After NJPW, Hiroshi made an appearance for All Japan Pro Wrestling and occasional appearances for various shows in Japan such as Riki Pro and Pro Wrestling Zero1. He would sign a deal with Hustle which was the main wrestling promotion that Hiroshi would compete for. Towards the end of Hiroshi's career, he would compete in the Hustle Grand Prix, which is a knock-out system. In the first round, Hiroshi defeated Commander An Jo but would be defeated in the second round by Bono-chan on pay-per-view. On October 26, 2008, Hiroshi Nagao announced his retirement from competing in professional wrestling. Nagao's last match was against Zeus on a Hustle show, in a losing effort. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Chokeslam ** Vabomb (Powerbomb) ** World Vabo (Camel clutch) * Signature moves ** Atomic drop ** Dropkick ** Headbutt ** Lariat ** Surfboard * Nicknames ** "The Giant" * Entrance themes ** "Battle Without Honor Or Humanity" by Tomoyasu Hotei (NJPW – as part of Makai Club) ** "Soul of a Champion" by Toshiharu Jitsukawa In other media Nagao is a playable character in the video game titled "King Of Colosseum II" created by Spike for PlayStation 2 in 2004. References Category:Japanese male professional wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Category:NJPW Roster Category:AJPW Roster Category:Riki Pro alumini Category:Hustle Alumni Category:Makai Club Category:NJPW Dojo